Deep Inside My Heart
by Hayasaka Kairi
Summary: Tidak peka. Hibari tidak peka. Oke, memang.Tidak peka.Tsuna tidak peka. Oh, ayolah, Tsuna, kau punya Hyper Intuision, apa yang kurang?. mereka tidak sadar perasaan mereka sampai salah satu menyadarinya.. dan.. apakah semua sudah terlambat? Last Chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Yaaaiiii Kai-chan hadir dengan fanfic gaje lalalala~ *muter-muter (~^o^)~ ~(^o^~)**

**Uuummm, ini fanfic Kai-chan yang ketiga~ *ga ada yang nanya =="**

**Daaannn~ ini sekuel dari 'Bimbel Ala Hibari' kenapa Kai-chan bikin sekuelnya? Ya karna pingin! *digaplok**

**Yang lebih penting lagiii~~ kita sudah melewati masa-masa harap-harap cemas karna ada SOPA!~ seneng, deehhhh, kufufufu~ .. Woii! Mukuro,jangan nularin virus ketawa mesummu ituuu!**

**Kali ini humor agak sedikit Kai-chan kurangi karna itu mendukung suasana #eeaaa **

**Yaahhh, daripada kebanyak ngomong, langsung aja deh! **

**Disclaimer : kumohon, Amano Akira-san! Berikan padakuuuu… nanti KHR Kai-chan bikin Yaoi HibaTsuna yang bagus, deh! *dibakar **

**Warning: YAOI, OOC(of course), tidak menggunakan EYD yang dibenarkan (ketauan ga dengerin guru tuh), OOT, typos (Kai-chan ngarep ini ga ada), GAJE, abal-abal, dan laen-laen~ **

**Mohon untuk ga nge-flame… tapi kritik dan saran sangat Kai-chan perlukan**~

.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

GLEP!

'gawat! Jika mengingat hal 'itu' wajahku memanas!'

"eng? Ada apa, Tsuna? Kau sakit? Mukamu merah" tanya Yamamoto yang kepo dengan muka Tsuna yang tiba-tiba saja memerah.

"AH! tidak apa-apa kok! Tenang saja! A-ahahaha!" Tsuna memaksakan dirinya tertawa. Gawat jika Yamamoto tahu apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Tsuna. Habis, Tsuna bahkan tidak tau mengapa ia tiba-tiba 'memanas' jika mengingat dirinya pernah dicium (dipipi, sih!) oleh Hibari (kalau ga tau, silahkan baca ' Bimbel Ala Hibari~ *digaplok karna promosi).

Tsuna dan Yamamoto saat ini sedang berada diatap sekolah (yang sudah dipastikan oleh mereka tidak ada Hibari) untuk menikmati makan siang. Lalu tiba-tiba…

"Juudaime! Ma af menunggu lama!" tiba-tiba saja muncul Gokudera di pintu menuju atap. Gokudera tadi pergi untuk membeli beberapa minuman kaleng untuk mereka minum (yaiyalah minum!).

"nih! Juudaime! Pesanan Anda! Jus jeruk, kan?" kata Gokudera sambil meletakkan dengan sangat sopan kayak dayang kerajaan (?) kepada Tsuna.

"mana punyaku, Gokudera?" Tanya Yamamoto pada Gokudera. Karna, Yamamoto juga memesan hati- eh! Minuman juga.

"nih!" jawab Gokudera sambil melempar ringan sekotak susu bermerek 'Kalp*naks' (kenapa Kalp*naks? Ya suka-suka Author, dong! *dibantai)

"lho? Tadi seingatku aku memesan teh oolong, deh?.. ahaha" tanya Yamamoto.

"i-itu karna kau membutuhkan kalsium yang cukup untuk pertandingan minggu depan, Yakyuu-baka!" terang Gokudera panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume (?) sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari Yamamoto.

Dasar uke tsundere.

Tsuna hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua pembantu- uhm! Sahabatnya, ding! Tersebut. Sebenarnya Tsuna juga sudah tahu bahwa hubungan Yamamoto dan Gokudera sudah lebih dari sekedar teman.

Oh, oke… cukup bahas 8059 karna karakter utama 1827 (siapa yg OOT, coba?!). sementara itu Tsuna sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Bukan, bukannya Tsuna memikirkan nilai IPSnya yang cuma 35, oh! Ini rahasia, lho ya!. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Tsuna. Tidak ada yang tahu. Setelah itu ia, berdiri lalu menuju pagar atap. Dan, sewaktu ia menghadap ke bawah, Ia melihat…

Hantu, eh bukan Hibari! Iya, Hibari sedang berjalan. Tanpa sadar Tsuna terus melihat Hibari. Merasa ada yang memerhatikan, Hibari langsung menoleh ke sumber energy (?) yang melihatnya.

Karamel bertemu Blue metallic. Mata Tsuna bertemu dengan mata Hibari.

Desiran angin seakan menjadi backsound suasana kala itu. Begitu indah. Akan tetapi Tsuna langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat Hibari menolehnya, mereka hanya bertemu pandang dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja. Tapi, walaupun sebentar saja, hal itu benar-benar membekas dihati Tsuna, begitu pula dengan Hibari. Eh? Hibari?. Iya, entah apa yang dipikirkan Hibari tapi yang jelas ia menyukai moment saat ia bertemu Tsuna barusan.

'apa ini? Perasaan aneh ini selalu ada ketika dia muncul' batin Tsuna dan Hibari yang entah kenapa timingnya tepat. Oh, bagaikan takdir, bukan? Yah.. jika saja ini seperti di komik yang mereka langsung peka terhadap perasaan satu sama lain dan salah satunya akan nembak, dan bukan nembak yang itu, nembak yang satunya lagi, alias nyatain cinta. Maka semua akan berakhir dengan mulus tapi sayang, tidak semudah itu.

.

.

.

**~*HibaTsuna*~**

**.**

**.**

Tidak peka.

Hibari tidak peka. Oke, memang.

Tidak peka.

Tsuna tidak peka. Oh, ayolah, Tsuna, kau punya Hyper Intuision, apa yang kurang?

Sejak pertemuan mata singkat itu, 3 hari telah berlalu (soalnya kalo 3 taon, kelamaan *dibantai). Dan saat ini Tsuna sedang berbelanja bahan makanan yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit. Oh, dengan banyaknya anggota dirumahnya (yang kebanyakan tidak punya hubungan darah dengannya), mana mungkin sedikit, kan?.

"ah, telur sudah, daging sudah, susu, kopi untuk si Sparta Reborn sudah, sayur sudah, mi instan untuk jaga-jaga sudah, teruss…". Ah, ya, Tsuna sekarang sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan Namimori untuk ngemis, eh ga, ding! Buat belanja! (yaiyalah!) sambil mendorong trolley-nya yang (sangat) penuh dengan barang. Dan untuk sekedar informasi, Reborn dan yang lain tidak ikut dalam misi(?) Tsuna kali ini karna mereka sedang malas. Kalau ada yang bisa dimanfaatin, kenapa engga? (by: Reborn). T erpaksa, (yaah, daripada babak belur, juga?) Tsuna melanjutkan pencariannya menemukan harta karun- ehm! Barang belanjaan. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Tsuna membayar dikasir.

"uggh! Barang-barangnya beeraaattt" keluh Tsuna saat ia mengangkat belanjaan tersebut, gimana ngga berat? Barang aja kayak gunung gitu! Mirip PR author (curcol jangan disini!).

'yah, mau bagaimana lagi, ini salah satu latihan untuk menjadi bos' batin Tsuna mengingat kata-kata Reborn sebelum ia berangkat. ' tapi ini sih, jadi PEMBOKAAATTTTTTT' jerit miris hati Tsuna. Tsuna gondok. Tsuna meratapi keadaannya sampai tiba-tiba…

BRRUUUKKKK!

Tsuna kejedot seseorang yang harusnya lebih tepatnya sesuatu, kenapa? Keras, bro! kayak natap tembok!.

"adududuh… sakiittt…-eh! Go-gomen! Gomenasai!" Tsuna, tanpa melihat siapa orang yang ia tabrak langsung meminta maaf sambil menundukkan kepala. Dan pada saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, Tsuna terkejut sampai matanya melotot semeter, eh, ngga ding! Cuma kaget aja, kok! Gimana ga kaget, orang yang ia tabrak adalah Hibari. Iya! Hibari! Kagetkan? Kaget ngga? *PLAAKKK.

Hibari hanya melihat Tsuna dengan pandangan 'nabrak-lagi-kamikorosu-ngerti'. "sedang apa kau disini," kata Hibari (soalnya ga pake tanda tanya).

"ah- eh, anoo… itu… aku sedang habis belanja Hibari-san…" jawab Tsuna sweatdrop. Gimana ga sweatdrop? Udah tau Tsuna bawa belanjaan segunung gitu masih ditanyain aja. Yah, daripada kena kamikorosu, mending dijawab deh..

Tsuna lalu kembali mengangkat barang belanjaannya yang tadi hampir terjatuh karna menabrak Hibari. "uughh" keluh Tsuna. Hibari yang melihat itupun langsung menyambar salah satu barang belanjaan Tsuna-tapi yang paling besar. Tsuna kaget.

"ti-tidak usah, Hibari-san, nanti merepotkanmu!" kata Tsuna sambil gelagapan.

"hn, diam, atau kamikorosu!" jawab Hibari dingin. Tsuna yang mendengarnya hanya bisa ber'hie'ria. Setelah itu, Hibari berjalan mendahului Tsuna.

'entah kenapa, jika ada Hibari-san didekatku, aku.. merasa…. Aman…'.Tsuna yang melihat punggung Hibari tanpa sadar berucap begitu dalam hati. Setelah itu, hanya ada senyum yang ada di wajah Tsuna-ma-maksud author, dia lagi senyum, bukan wajahnya rata yang ada tinggal mulut! *dibantai.

Tanpa sengaja, Hibari melirik kearah Tsuna yang sedang tersenyum.

BLUUSSHHH.

Pipi Hibari sedikit memerah melihatnya. Setelah itu Hibari langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Malu mungkin?

Dan mereka berdua hanyut ke dalam sunyi yang canggung.

Karna merasa canggung, Tsuna memberanikan diri untuk mencoba mengobrol dengan Hibari. "anoo.. Hibari-san, hari ini sibuk?"

"memang kenapa?" tanya Hibari sambil menarik satu alisnya. Tertarik.

"tidak apa-apa, hanya saja.. apa Hibari-san mau ikut makan dirumahku-"

"tidak, aku benci keributan dan berkerumun" jawab Hibari cepat. Tsuna hanya bisa kecewa mendengarnya.

'bodoh.. apa yang kulakukan, sih?' batin Tsuna. Karna melihat Tsuna kecewa. Hibari langsung memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"besok libur.. kau HARUS ikut aku kekebun binatang jam 8 pagi." Kata Hibari dengan penekanan di kata 'harus'.

Tsuna kaget mendengar penawaran Hibari- yah, meski itu ngga bisa disebut penawaran-. "i-iya! Baiklah. Eheheh.. " jawab Tsuna girang.

'baka! Apa yang barusan kukatakan tadi?' batin Hibari karna dia tiba-tiba saja mengajak si herbivore untuk pergi.

'perasaan ini….' Batin Tsuna

'perasaan yang selalu muncul jika ada dia di sekelilingku' batin Hibari

'aku kenapa?!'. Mereka berdua membatin di saat yang bersamaan. Oh Kami-sama! Pekakanlah mereka!

.

.

**~*HibaTsuna*~**

**.**

**.**

*****hari Minggu di depan Kebun Binatang Namimori

"hh.. hh… ma-ma afff terhhhllammmhhbhaatt! Hibarihhh-sannhh.. hh..hh.." Tsuna ngos-ngosan.

DUUUAAAAKKK!

Tsuna mencelat sampai 3 meter karna ditonfa Hibari. "hn, kau terlambat setengah jam, herbivore"

"adudududuhhh…. ". Tsuna mengaduh sambil mengelus kepalanya. Oh iya, Tsuna saat ini sedang memakai kaos orange bertuliskan angka 27 dengan celana warna coklat tua sepanjang tiga per empat. Sedangkan Hibari, tidak, dia tidak memakai seragam sekolah . Hibari saat ini mengenakan jaket warna hitam dan kaos warna putih dengan celana jeans.

"maaf. Hibari-san, " Tsuna memohon ampun. Dengan wajah puppy eyes. Tsuna tak sadar bahwa agak jauh di depan Tsuna, ada seseorang yang melihatnya dan kemudian ia banjir darah. Wah, wah, Tsuna, keimutanmu bisa membunuh ternyata.

"hn," balas Hibari. Setelah itu mereka masuk ke dalam kebun binatang.

"sepi.. aneh, padahal ini hari minggu, kenapa sepi ya?" kata Tsuna sambil memandang sekeliling di dalam kebun binatang.

Sssttt.. karna Hibari ngga suka ramai, Hibari memboking seluruh kebun binatang. Kok bisa? Dia Hibari! Ingat itu!. Hibari ngga melakukan yang aneh-aneh, kok.. Ia hanya uhuk-mengancam-uhuk kepala kebun binatang.

.

.

.

"ahahaha.. ikan ini lucu ya, Hibari-san?". Tanya Tsuna saat ia dan Hibari sedang berada di tempat aquarium raksasa yang malah mirip seaworld. Kalau kalian nanya, kenapa di kebun binatang ada tempat yang kayak seaworld, yaaah, namanya juga fanfic! *dirajam.

"hn," hanya itu respon Hibari. Walau direspon begitu tapi Tsuna tetap senang, yah… biarlah selama Tsuna masih tetap senang.

Setelah itu mereka pergi menuju pertunjukkan penguin dan mereka duduk dibangku yang paling tengah. Karna sepi, mereka bisa melihat dengan leluasa pertunjukan penguin itu. Sebenarnya hanya Tsuna yang lihat karna Hibari…

PLUK!

Hibari menyandarkan kepalanya pada Tsuna. Ya, tertidur. Hibari tertidur.

'aawawawawa! Hi-Hibari-san! Pundak! Tidur!' batin Tsuna berusaha merangkai kata-kata yang tepat karna ia kaget. Dan sekarang wajahnya sudah lebih merah daripada tomat busuk *PLAAAK.

Plik. Tiba-tiba saja Hibari terbangun dari tidur sesaatnya dan langsung memindahkan kepalanya yang tadi berada di bahu Tsuna.

"hn, aku kelelahan" jawab Hibari singkat.

'mungkin karna Hibari-san harus patroli kali, ya?'. Batin Tsuna.

Setelah itu Hibari akan beranjak untuk berdiri.

"ayo, cari tempat la-". Belum sempat Hibari menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tsuna sudah menarik Hibari dan menjatuhkan kepala Hibari kepangkuannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan herbivore! Kamikorosu!". Sebal karna perkataannya dipotong, Hibari memberikan ancaman legendarisnya.

"hiiieee! Ma-maaf, Hibari-san! A-aku pikir, lebih baik kita disini saja dan Hibari-san tidur saja disini". Kata Tsuna gelagapan (lagi) oh, berbicara dengan seorang Hibari memang membuat orang sport jantung.

Setelah itu Hibari kembali tertidur-yang kali ini dipangkuan Tsuna-. Tsuna menatap wajah Hibari.

"sekarang aku tahu… perasaan apa ini…" bisik Tsuna. 'satu hal yang bisa kukatakan.. aku.. menyukaimu, Hibari-san…'

.

.

**.**

**.**

Hibari dan Tsuna sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. " ahahaha… tadi itu seru sekali". Kata Tsuna

"hn, aku ngantuk" jawab Hibari OOT.

"ahahaha… terima kasih sudah mengajakku, Hibari-san!" kata Tsuna sambil berlari kecil didepan Hibari. "lain kali kita kesini lagi, ya?".

Meleng, Tsuna tak memperhatikan jalan disekitarnya.

TTTIIIIINNNN TTIIIINNNN. Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang. Tsuna kaget. Tak bisa bergerak.

"AWAAAASSSS!" Hibari berteriak sambil mendorong Tsuna.

BRRUUUUUAAAAAAKKKKKK.

.

.

.

.

Tsuna shock. "apa….. yang terjadi….? Hibari-san…"

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

**Ternyata emang ga cukup kalo satu chapter doang =.= maunya sih one shot tapi, yaahhh.. ga cukup.. soalnya target Kai-chan cuma 1600 words, ahahhaa,… *garuk-garuk kepala.**

**Be te we endingnya ngegantung, ya? Habiiisss… ini ngejar deadline karna Kai-chan sekarang lagi USEK~ *gaadayangnanya**

**Oh iya! Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk Kyuushirou (gini ga sih tulisannya? *dibakar). Dia cewe yang aku kira cowo to the EXTREEMEE XD. Maaf, deh.. Kyuushirou-san.. **

**Yaahhh.. tapi ini juga buat readers sekalian kookk~ nanti, kalo udah baca, jangan lupa review dan jika sempat, kasih tau Kai-chan dimana aja Typo-nya (yang moga aja ga ada)**

**Sankyuuu!**


	2. Deep Inside In My Heart part 2

**Yaaaiiii Kai-chan hadir lagiiii~ ngga nyangka ada yang ngereview dichappi pertama **

**Saking senengnya langsung teriak-teriak gaje di les .. malu /  
yah,, semoga chap 2 ini lebih baik dari chap pertama. Dan kayaknya fic ini akan selesai 1-2 chap lagi.. gomen..**

**yah.. makasih udah mau ngeluangin waktu buat baca bacotan Kai-chan..**

**Disclaimer : hiks! Mungkin aku harus kedunia parallel, dan mungkin disana Amano Akira-san akan memberikan KHR pada Kai-chan T^T**

**Warning: YAOI, OOC(of course), tidak menggunakan EYD yang dibenarkan (ketauan ga dengerin guru tuh), OOT, typos (Kai-chan ngarep ini ga ada), GAJE, abal-abal, dan laen-laen~ **

**Mohon untuk ga nge-flame… tapi kritik dan saran sangat Kai-chan perlukan**~

.

.

.

**Enjoy~ **

.

.

**Chapter sebelumnya**

Hibari dan Tsuna sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. " ahahaha… tadi itu seru sekali". Kata Tsuna

"hn, aku ngantuk" jawab Hibari OOT.

"ahahaha… terima kasih sudah mengajakku, Hibari-san!" kata Tsuna sambil berlari kecil didepan Hibari. "lain kali kita kesini lagi, ya?".

Meleng, Tsuna tak memperhatikan jalan disekitarnya.

TTTIIIIINNNN TTIIIINNNN. Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang. Tsuna kaget. Tak bisa bergerak.

"AWAAAASSSS!" Hibari berteriak sambil mendorong Tsuna.

BRRUUUUUAAAAAAKKKKKK.

.

.

.

.

Tsuna shock. "apa….. yang terjadi….? Hibari-san…"

.

.

**~*HibaTsuna*~**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, sudah dengar berita itu. Tentang kejadian kemarin!?". Tanya seorang siswi yang memakai seragam sekolah Nami-chuu.

"Iya, Hibari-senpai menyelamatkan Dame-Tsuna'kan?". Balas yang seorang lagi.

"Apa mereka tidak apa-apa?!"

"Dame-Tsuna sih tidak terluka sama sekali, tapi Hibari-senpai…"

"Eh, memangnya Hibari-senpai kenapa?"

"Dia…"siswi itu memutus pembicaraannya.

.

.

.

.

"Koma."

.

.

**~*HibaTsuna*~**

.

.

"Hhh.. Dame-Tsuna, kau harus makan!". Perintah Reborn. Yang entah kenapa ia sedikit menghawatirkan anak didiknya tersebut.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng dengan pandangan kosong. Saat ini Tsuna sedang meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Ia terlihat sangat shock dengan kejadian kemarin. Gara-gara dia, Hibari harus masuk rumah sakit dan sekarang dalam keadaan koma.

"Ya sudah.. terserah padamu.". reborn menyerah. Kemudian ia keluar dari kamar Tsuna.

BLAAMMM. Terdengar suara pintu tertutup.

"Hiks.." Tsuna mulai menangis. "gara-gara Aku, Hibari-san…".

"Apa aku meninggal, herbivore?". Tanya seseorang dibelakang Tsuna.

"Tidak. Hibari-san koma…hiks.." jawab Tsuna.

"Hn, berarti aku belum mati…"

"I-ini semua salahku… andai saja.. waktu itu…". Tsuna tak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Apa sebegitunya kau menyukaiku, hm?" tanya seseorang itu

"iy-" Tsuna memutus kata-katanya lalu menoleh.

.

.

Hening . Tak ada suara jangkrik karna ga ada yang pelihara jangkrik.

.

.

.

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE! HIBARI-SAN SUDAH JADI HANTUUUUUU!". Teriak Tsuna saat menoleh kebelakang dan dilihatnya Hibari tapi dengan wujud yang tembus pandang. Oh Tsuna, kenapa reaksimu lambat sekali seperti siput yang berumur ratusan tahun- mana ada! *dibantai-

"berisik, kamikorosu!". Bentak Hibari. Padahal, sebenarnya Hibari sedang menahan tawa. Tsuna kicep. Setelah dirasa sudah agak tenang, Tsuna memulai pembicaraan.

"E-etto, Hibari-san, kenapa jiwa Hibari-san bisa keluar dari tubuh Hibari-san?". Tanya Tsuna. Aneh kan memang? Memang ini cerita horror apa?. Tapi… memang itulah yang terjadi saat ini.

"Entah,". Hibari hanya mengangkat bahu. "aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja sudah menjadi seperti ini.". jelas Hibari dengan cuek. Dan setelah itu Hibari kaget. Kaget karna Tsuna menangis.

"Hiks..". tanpa sadar Tsuna mengeluarkan air matanya.

'Eeehhh?! Kenapa aku menagis?'. Batin Tsuna.

"Ugh… ". Setelah selesai dengan tangisnya Tsuna berkata-yang lebih tepat disebut berteriak-. "Aku akan membantu Hibari-san ketubuh asal apapun yang terjadi!". Tsuna memejamkan matanya dengan erat saat ia berteriak begitu.

Hibari yang melihat reaksi Tsuna hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. "Hn,". Memang hanya itu reaksi Hibari.

Tsuna yang melihat Hibari tersenyum langsung blushing. 'ini dia! Ini! Ini yang bikin siswi di Nami-chuu klepek-klepek!'. Batin Tsuna. Setelah itu Tsuna tersadar dari batinan nistanya.

"Ehhm! Aku ingin tahu, apa Hibari-san bisa menyentuh sesuatu?". Tanya Tsuna.

Yang di tanya hanya diam tapi melakukan gerakan. Hibari berusaha menyentuh kepala Tsuna dengan tangannya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tangan Hibari malah menembus kepala Tsuna.

"Tidak bisa, ya?". Tsuna menjadi sedih. Tapi setidaknya ia bahagia karna bisa bertemu dengan Hibari. Yah.. walau dalam wujud hantu, sih.

"AH! bagaimana kalu kita kerumah sakit sekarang? Mungkin jika kau menyentuh tubuhmu, kau bisa kembali lagi, Hibari-san!". Tiba-tiba Tsuna mendapatkan ide.

"Hn, memangnya ini komik, hm?". Hibari mendeathglare Tsuna. Tsuna hanya ber'hie'ria. "Yah, tapi boleh dicoba".

.

.

**~*HibaTsuna*~**

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di Rumah Sakit Namimori, mereka langsung menuju ke kamar rawat tempat Hibari berada. Disana tampak sosok tubuh Hibari yang tergeletak lemah diranjang dengan alat bantuan pernafasan dan alat lainnya untuk mendeteksi detak jantung.

Hibari kemudian menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi, nihil. Tak ada yang terjadi. Gagal. Air muka Hibari langsung berubah. Kecewa mungkin?

Tsuna menatap nanar pemandangan didepannya. 'Apakah.. Hibari-san akan meninggal?'. Batin Tsuna. Ia takut penjaga awannya akan meninggal.

Melihat mata Tsuna berkaca-kaca, Hibari langsung mengambil tindakan.

"Hei, tampak seperti aku sedang memakan tanganku sendiri..". kata hantu Hibari sambil memasukkan tangannya yang tebus pandang kemulut tubuhnya sendiri. Nampak seakan-akan tubuh Hibari sedang memakan tangan.

"Puh!... ahahaha!". Tsuna mulai tertawa. Melupakan apa yang tadi dikhawatirkannya. "Ahahaha… itu aneh, Hibari-san! Lagian, badan orang jangan dibuat mainan dong!"

"lagian kenapa tiba-tiba-". Tsuna tak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat ia melihat Hibari menoleh kearah lain. Malu, mungkin?

'Ah… karena aku seperti mau menangis?!... daridulu aku sudah tau kalau kau itu baik, Hibari-san…'. Batin Tsuna sambil melihat Hibari-lebih tepatnya arwahnya-

"Hn, ayo.. kita cari cara lainnya…". Hibari melangkah pergi dari tempat ia berdiri. Tsuna hanya mengiyakan saja.

TAP. TAP. TAP. Terdengar suara langkah kaki Tsuna di lorong rumah sakit itu. Eh? Jangan bilang kalian lupa bahwa Hibari adalah hantu, jadi tentu saja tak ada suara langkah kaki.

'Dari tadi jalannya cepat sekali!'. Batin Tsuna sembari berusaha mengikuti langkah Hibari. Padahal Tsuna sudah lari kecil, tapi masih tertinggal agak jauh dibelakang.

TEPP. Hibari berhenti. Menunggu seseorang yang masih berusaha mengejar langkahnya. Hibari melirik Tsuna dan berkata. "Lambat, herbivore.. apa jalanku sebegitunya tidak bisa kau ikuti, hm?"

"Sa-sama sekali tidak bisa kuikuti-".

BRRUUUKKKK.

Tsuna terjatuh dan tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Haduh, dasar Tsuna. Krik.. krikk. Suasana hening beberapa saat.

Hibari terdiam memandang Tsuna, dan Tsuna sedang berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya dan berusaha untuk berdiri lagi.

"Hng!". Hibari hanya mendengus geli. "Dasar herbivore". Dan sekarang malah terkikik kecil.

'Sejak Hibari-san menjadi hantu, entah kenapa ia menjadi lebih talkactive..'. kau benar, Tsuna.. Hibari sepertinya menjadi lebih talkactive. Tapi bukankah itu bagus?

.

.

"Oh, jadi begitu, Hibari tidak bisa kembali ketubuh aslinya". Kata seorang bayi memakai topi fedora dengan seekor kadal bernama Leon diatasnya. Pasti udah pada kenal dong? Iya! Dia! Si Sparta Reborn! *dor!. Sekarang jalan yang diambil Hibari dan Tsuna adalah member tahu Reborn, yahh siapa tau Reborn tau kunci untuk keluar dari masalah ini, bukan?

"Iya. Reborn, kau bisa melihat Hibari-san? Dia sekarang ada disebelahku". Kata Tsuna sembari menunjuk ruang kosong di sebelah kanannya.

"tentu saja aku bisa melihatnya, Dame-Tsuna! Aku hitman nomer satu..". balas sinis Reborn.

'Errrr… apa hubungannya sama hitman? Daripada hitman lebih bagus disebut dukun atau cenayang, mungkin?'. Batin Tuna. "Aku tahu apa yang dipikiranmu, Dame-Tsuna! Aku bukan dukun!". Bentak Reborn –lagi-

Hibari yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil duduk-duduk pun akhirnya ikut angkat barbell- eh! Bicara!. "Hn, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan, akanbo?"

"Entahlah, yang bisa kukatakan saat ini hanyalah bahwa kau akan tinggal disini saja bersama Tsuna.."

"HIIIIEEEEEE! Kenapaaa?!". Pekik Tsuna.

"Tentu saja karna itu tanggung jawabmu Tsuna, Kau yang membuat Hibari celaka!" balas Reborn. "kau harus mau, Hibari! Setelah ini aku akan menelepon Giannini, Spanner dan juga Shoichi untuk mencari jalan keluarnya"

Hibari hanya mengangguk. Tsuna tidak habis pikir jika Hibari mau tinggal dirumahnya. Tsuna kira Hibari akan tetap tinggal di Nami-chuu sampai ada informasi lebih lanjut.

.

.

**~*HibaTsuna*~**

.

.

Hari Selasa. Bukan waktunya untuk liburan. Ya, Tsuna sekolah hari ini dengan ditemani oleh Gokudera dan Yamamoto seperti biasanya. Kemana Hibari? Aaahh.. Hibari sudah berangkat kesekolah tercintanya terlebih dahulu.

Sesampainya disekolah Tsuna langsung diberondong pertanyaan dari para siswa dan siswi seperti 'Apa kau pacaran dengan Hibari-senpai, Dame-Tsuna?' atau 'Hubungan kalian seperti apa sih?' dan lain-lain. Hal ini membuat Tsuna risih, tapi ia bersyukur karna ada Gokudera yang melindungi boss-nya yang walau caranya agak ekstrim.

.

.

Sudah sore. Tapi Tsuna masih berada di sekolah untuk mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan dari sang guru. Oh, ini sangat membuat Tsuna stress. Untuk informasi, Gokudera dan Yamamoto sudah pulang terlebih dahulu-yang walau Gokudera sempat menolaknya-.

"Hhaaahhh! Akhirnya selesai jugaaa….". Tsuna meregangkan tubuhnya yang sempat kaku karna terlalu banyak duduk. Kemudian Ia menuju keatap sekolah. Kenapa? Untuk menjemput Hibari tentu saja.

CKLEK. Suara pintu menuju atap terbuka. Dan seseorang- ah! tidak! Bukan seseorang karna ia tembus pandang . Hibari. Ya, TSuna sedang mencari Hibari untuk pulang bersama. Dan ia melihat Hibari sedang tidur disana.

'Aku heran, kenapa Hibari-san tidak pernah masuk angin, ya?'. Batin Tsuna, memang aneh bukan?. Setelah itu Tsuna langsung mengambil tempat duduk disamping Hibari. Tsuna mendongak melihat langit yang sudah berwarna orange cerah. 'Yaahhh… menunggu Hibari-san tidur sebentar tidak masalah, kan?'

.

.

.

Perlahan-lahan Tsuna membuka matanya. Ia langsung tersentak kaget.

"hooo… sudah bangun, herbivore?". Kata arwah yang ada di sebelahnya. Ya, Tsuna memang tadi ikut tertidur. Sesaat setelah Tsuna tertidur, Hibari bangun. Dan Hibari memutuskan untuk menunggu Tsuna

"go-gomen, Hibari-san!". Setelah itu Tsuna melihat kearah langit. "HIEE! Sudah hampir malam"

"hn, pulang.". perintah Hibari. Tsuna hanya mengangguk saja. Mereka pulang melewati sebuah gang yang agak lebar. Sepi. Itulah kesan pertama dari jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Hei! Kau, serahkan uangmu!". Bentak seorang preman. Dibelakang preman itu ada beberapa orang lagi.

"Hi-hiieee… aku tidak membawa u-" perkataan Tsuna terhenti ketika Hibari melancarkan aura ala tukang jagal (?).

"mengganggu murid Nami-chuu!. Kami…. Korosu!". Hibari mengeluarkan deathglare terbaiknya.

"Ayo kabur! Si pendek itu punya aura yang setara dengan Hibari! Mo-mohon maaf!". Setelah ketua geng itu meminta maaf, mereka langsung ngibrit meninggalkan Tsuna dan Hibari.

Tsuna mangap. Tak menyangka bahwa aura Hibari sebegitu dahsyatnya. 'Hibari-san…. Mengerikan!'. Sementara itu, Hibari hanya cuek sambil berjalan menuju rumah Tsuna.

Sesampainya di rumah Tsuna, Tsuna dikejutkan oleh adanya Reborn yang berada dikamarnya sambil menatapnya serius. Dan intuisi Tsuna mengatakan adanya hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

"A-ada apa, Reborn?". Tanya Tsuna. Ia hanya bisa berharap kali ini saja, intuisinya salah.

"Hn, ada berita buruk, hm?". Hibari pun ikut-ikutan kepo.

"Yaah… sebenarnya, iya." Jawab Reborn. "Dame-Tsuna, aku sudah bertanya pada Shoichi, Spanner dan Giannini tentang Hibari. Lalu mereka shock."

"Ke-kenapa?". Tanya Tsuna. Hibari hanya mengangkat satu alisnya saja.

"Mereka berkata… jika tubuh seseorang kosong tanpa jiwa, berbeda dengan orang yang sedang koma. Jika koma, jiwa mereka masih berada di tubuhnya, dan ini berbeda dengan Hibari, tentu saja. Tubuh Hibari yang kosong memungkinkan organ tubuhnya perlahan melemah karna tidak adanya jiwa didalamnya". Jawab Reborn dengan tenang walaupun air mukanya sedikit menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Hn, lalu?". Hibari akhirnya bertanya.

"Hibari.. jika kita tidak menemukan cara untuk menyatukan jiwamu dengan tubuhmu dalam tiga hari kau akan….". ucapan Reborn menggantung. Reborn menghela nafas.

.

.

.

.

"meninggal"

.

.

**To Be Continued (LAGI?!)**

**Lagi? To be continued lagi? Aahhhhh! Tapi Kai kan udah jelasin sejak awal :v . dan kenapa endingnya selalu nggantuuungggg! (soalnya Kai ngga ada ide lagi )**

**Makasih bagi yang sudah ngereview.. **

**Gimana, Kuroko-san? Terkejut ngga? Atau masih terlalu mainstream? Maaf deh…. **

**Kyuushirou-senpaaiiii… makasih udah susah payah nyariin Kai ide dan bikinin adegan yang 'iya-iya' Hibari sama Tsuna.. mungkin bisa dipakai *senyumnista**

**Yaahhh… makasih juga bagi yang sudah mau baca fic ga jelas Kai-chan. **

**Kalu udah baca, tolong direview ya? Itu sangat berarti buat Kai-chan ^^**

**Last word, TENGKYUUUUUUUUUUU~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Su-sudah chapter 3! Gomen kalau telat, Kai lagi USEK dan Try Out #derita anak kelas 9 **

**Makasih buat yang review. Kai senang ahaha… mungkin chapter 4-nya lebih ngaret lagi… dimohon untuk sangat bersabar menunggu m(_ _)m **

**Yosh! Ngga pake banyak ngomong, langsung aja~~ **

**Disclaimer : dialam mimpi Kai pun KHR tetep punya Amano Akira! Hiksu… **

**Warning: YAOI, OOC(of course), tidak menggunakan EYD yang dibenarkan (ketauan ga dengerin guru tuh), OOT, typos (Kai-chan ngarep ini ga ada), GAJE, abal-abal, dan laen-laen~ **

**Mohon untuk ga nge-flame… tapi kritik dan saran sangat Kai-chan perlukan**~

.

.

.

**Enjoy~ **

.

.

**Chapter sebelumnya**

"A-ada apa, Reborn?". Tanya Tsuna. Ia hanya bisa berharap kali ini saja, intuisinya salah.

"Hn, ada berita buruk, hm?". Hibari pun ikut-ikutan kepo.

"Yaah… sebenarnya, iya." Jawab Reborn. "Dame-Tsuna, aku sudah bertanya pada Shoichi, Spanner dan Giannini tentang Hibari. Lalu mereka shock."

"Ke-kenapa?". Tanya Tsuna. Hibari hanya mengangkat satu alisnya saja.

"Mereka berkata… jika tubuh seseorang kosong tanpa jiwa, berbeda dengan orang yang sedang koma. Jika koma, jiwa mereka masih berada di tubuhnya, dan ini berbeda dengan Hibari, tentu saja. Tubuh Hibari yang kosong memungkinkan organ tubuhnya perlahan melemah karna tidak adanya jiwa didalamnya". Jawab Reborn dengan tenang walaupun air mukanya sedikit menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Hn, lalu?". Hibari akhirnya bertanya.

"Hibari.. jika kita tidak menemukan cara untuk menyatukan jiwamu dengan tubuhmu dalam tiga hari kau akan….". ucapan Reborn menggantung. Reborn menghela nafas.

.

.

.

.

"Meninggal"

.

.

**~*HibaTsuna*~**

.

.

"HHHAAAAHHHH?! Meninggal?!". Tsuna tak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Reborn. Hibari-pun demikian. Oh, ayolah, siapa yang mau diberitakan bahwa kematiannya sudah dekat.

"Ya, dan jika dihitung-hitung, kau sudah melewatkan 2 hari, Tsuna. Sisa tinggal sehari lagi. Berarti, itu besok.". jelas Reborn lagi.

Tsuna megap-megap. Reborn tenang. Hibari cuek bebek. Tetangga lagi mandiin anaknya- ehm! Yang terakhir abaikan saja!.

BRRAAAAKKKK. Tsuna memukul tembok disampingnya. Ia menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat lalu berlari keluar ruangan dengan memakai seragam. Reborn diam saja dengan tingkah muridnya tersebut. Sedangkan Hibari ikut berlari mengejar Tsuna.

DRAP DRAP DRAP. Tsuna berlari dan terus berlari. Ia berlari begitu membabi buta. Tak melihat apa yang didepannya sehingga beberapa orang sempat tersenggol –yang untungnya ngga terlempar-.

'Ini semua salahku! Salahku!'. Tsuna menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga berdarah. 'kalau saja… kalau saja…'

"TSUNAYOSHI!". Seseorang berteriak memanggil Tsuna. Tsuna menoleh. Dan ia terkejut karna yang memanggil adalah Hibari. Dengan nama kecilnya.

Hibari kemudian berlari dengan cepat menuju Tsuna. Saat Hibari akan menyambar tangan Tsuna, tangannya malah menembus tangan Tsuna. Jujur saja, Hibari menjadi agak sedih dengan hal itu.

"Hi-Hibari-san….". Tsuna menyebut nama Hibari. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hn, mengejarmu, bodoh!". Hibari jadi teringat misi awalnya untuk mengejar Tsuna. Hibari kemudian melihat bibir Tsuna berdarah. Ia hampir mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelap bibir Tsuna, tapi gerakannya terhenti mengingat ia tidak bisa menyentuh. "Bibirmu berdarah, herbivore…"

"Eh?! Ah! iya… ". Kata Tsuna sambil mengelap bibirnya sendiri dengan lengan bajunya. "Hibari-san… maafkan aku…". Tangan Tsuna mengepal erat dan mulai bergetar. "Maafkan aku.. aku… tidak berguna…"

"Itu tidak benar.". Hibari mendekati Tsuna dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Tsuna yang seakan-akan sedang memegang pipi Tsuna. Tsuna kemudian mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Hibari.

"Hn, aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan ini… tapi, jika aku mati untuk melindungimu, aku tidak akan menyesal". Hibari mengatakan itu dengan muka datar. Tapi Tsuna tahu, dimatanya terdapat keseriusan.

"Hiks… Hibari-san…". Tsuna mulai menangis. Lagi.

"Aku tidak mati,herbivore!". Kata Hibari. 'Setidaknya, belum…'.

"Baiklah.. ba-bagaimana jika sambil menunggu Giannini dan yang lainnya mencari jalan keluar, kita melakukan hal yang menyenangkan?". Tanya Tsuna. Tsuna tahu ini idiot, tapi setidaknya, ia ingin Hibari berhenti untuk mengkhawatirkannya.

"Hoo, menarik.". Hibari menarik satu alisnya. "seperti semisalnya bertarung denganmu?"

"HIEEE! Bukan itu maksudku, Hibari-san!". Tsuna meggerakkan kedua tangannya hingga membentuk huruf X sambil bersweatdrop ria. Hibari terkikik geli saat Tsuna melakukan hal itu.

"Hn, sudah malam, ayo pulang…". Ajak Hibari. Kemudian Tsuna mengangguk.

"Hei, Hibari-san, kata orang, jika kita melihat bintang jatuh lalu memohon, doa kita akan terkabul, lho..". Tsuna mengalihkan kesunyian diantara mereka beberapa saat lalu.

"Heh, kau masih percaya tahayul itu, herbivore?". Hubari menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan are-you-kidding-me-?

"Hei, terkadang ada banyak hal yang diluar nalar, Hibari-san…". Tsuna mengerucutkan bibirnya. Oh moe-nya. Jika para seme melihat ini, pasti mereka mimisan –oh! Ternyata Hibari tak termasuk. Kuat juga rupanya imannya (?)

Setelah itu, mereka terus terlibat dalam pembicaraan ringan sepanjang perjalanan mereka dan bulan bersinar terang. Oh, romantis, bukan?

.

.

.

Sudah malam, jam menunjukkan pukul 01.14 dini hari dan Hibari belum tidur juga. Ia sedang duduk dijendela kamat Tsuna dan memikirkan jalan agar jiwanya bisa menyatu kembali dengan tubuhnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Otaknya buntu. Dilihatnya Tsuna yang sedang tertidur. Walaupun kamar itu gelap, tapi masih ada cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat jendela. Kemudian Hibari tersenyum simpul. Entah kenapa saat Hibari menjadi hantu, ia lebih banyak tersenyum.

"Heh, herbivore aneh.. tidurpun ia masih memakai headphone!". Hibari menatap Tsuna heran karna Tsuna sudah tertidur pulas tetapi masih memakai headphone. "apa yang didengarkannya, heh?". Hibari mendekatkan telinganya ke Headphone Tsuna.

ZRKK ZRRK ZZRKK. Terdengar suara distorsi radio. Hibari mengernyit. Yah.. tapi ia tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh. Yang ada dipikirannya cuma mungkin saja waktu siarannya sudah habis sehingga hanya terdengar distorsi saja.

.

.

.

**~*HibaTsuna*~**

**.**

**.**

"-Wada…"

Terlihat Tsuna tampak melamun sambil melihat kearah jendela kelasnya tersebut. Tak memperdulikan dari tadi ada seseorang yang terus memanggilnya.

"Sawada!". Nezu-sensei pun akhirnya berteriak karna tak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"H-HAAAHH?!". Tsuna kaget. "I-iya!"

"Berani sekali melamun dipelajaranku! Jawab soal dipapan!". Oh, Nezu-sensei, kenapa Anda begitu pemarah macam cewek PMS sih?!

"E-eehhh?". Tsuna kemudian melihat soal dipapan. 'Ga-gawat! Aku ngga ngerti pelajaran ini!'

Kemudian Tsuna tidak sengaja melihat kea rah samping Nezu-sensei. Tsuna tersentak. Kenapa? Karna Tsuna melihat Hibari disana. Hibari sedang melihat soal sekilas kemudian ia menatap Tsuna.

'A-apa yang Hibari-san mau lakukaannn?!'. Batin Tsuna menjerit. Oh, sudah yang keberapa kali kau menjerit baik dalam kata-kata maupun batin gara-gara Hibari, Tsuna?

Hibari kemudian menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan 'gini-aja-masa-ga-tau'. Lalu Hibari berjalan menuju ke meja Tsuna yang dipandang sweatdrop oleh Tsuna dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Dasar herbivore bodoh! X= 20 dan Y=23 pakai subtitusi". Hibari mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Tsuna dan membisikkan jawaban tersebut. Sedangkan Tsuna ngangguk ngerti.

"Ayo Sawada! Jawab!". Perintah Nezu-sensei.

"I-iya! X= 20 dan Y= 30!". Jawab Tsuna terburu-buru.

Nezu-sensei melongo. Gokudera langsung heboh. Yamamoto tertawa.

"Hah? Sejak kapan Dame-Tsuna jadi tau subtitusi?". Tanya seorang siswi

"I-itu benar-benar Dame-Tsuna kah?"

"Teme! Tentu saja Juudaime itu pintar!". Gokudera ngga woles sambil bawa-bawa bom

"Ahaha.. kau hebat, Tsuna". Yamamoto nyengir.

"be-benar…". Nezu-sensei akhirnya mengakui bahwa jawaban Tsuna benar. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Tsuna ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Hibari, tapi Hibari sudah pergi duluan keluar kelas Tsuna.

'Ngapain ya? Hibari-san masuk ke kelasku?'. Batin Tsuna.

.

.

"Fuuuwaaaa! Akhirnya pulang jugaaa!". Tsuna meregangkan punggungnya "Aku capek"

"Capek, heh? Bukannya sedari tadi kau tidur Herbivore?". Goda Hibari. Hibari benar sih, Tsuna memang tidur terus dikelasnya. Habis, pelajarannya sejarah sih. Bosan.

"Hi-hiee.. jangan keras-keras Hibari-san!"

"Kenapa? Aib ?"

Tsuna tersentak. "Bu-bukan aib kok!"

"Lalu apa?"

Tsuna terdiam. Hibari mendengus geli karna Tsuna kalah dalam adu mulut barusan. Tiba-tiba saja Tsuna jadi teringat sesuatu. Ia tak ingin kehilangan anggota keluarganya lagi. Cukup Yuni. Sudah cukup! Jangan ada yang lain lagi. Tiba-tiba Tsuna berhenti melangkah dan menundukkan kepalanya. Hibari yang tak melihat Tsuna disampingnya refleks menoleh kebelakang.

"Hn, ada apa?". Tanya Hibari. Yang walau sebenarnya ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

"….". Tsuna terdiam.

"Hei, kau bilang kita akan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bukan?". Hibari selalu mengerti situasi. Walau dia tak pernah berkata manis. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada hanya berkata manis saja.

Tsuna tersentak. Kemudian ia berlari kecil menuju Hibari. Setelah sampai, Tsuna tersenyum kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya. Hibari berangkat satu alisnya. Satu kata. Heran.

"Angkat tanganmu, Hibari-san…". Tsuna tersenyum.  
"Kalau tidak berguna… kamikorosu!". Walaupun begitu, Hibari tetap mengangkat tangannya.

"YAAAYYY!".

Tsuna berkata begitu sambil mendekatkan kedua tangannya ke kedua tangan Hibari. Seakan-akan mereka sedang melakukan toss.

"Walaupun aku tidak bisa menyentuh Hibari-san.. tapi dari perasaan saja sudah cukup! Terima kasih Hibari-san! Aku akan berjuang!"

Hibari terkesiap mendengar pernyataan Tsuna. Hibari berfikir bahwa sebegini menyenangkannya'kah bersama dengan Tsuna. Ia selalu sendirian. Sejak kecil selalu begitu. Pertama kalinya ada orang sebaik Tsuna. Mau tidak mau, Hibari mengakui hal ini menyenangkan. Setelah itu Hibari menyadari sesuatu.

'hn, mengapa sedari tadi kau memakai headphone herbivore?". Ya, itulah yang dikepoin Hibari. Sejak tadi pagi berangkat sekolah Tsuna selalu mengenakan headset.

"Eh, ah! tidak apa-apa kok..". jawab Tsuna gugup.

"Hn, aku tidak percaya.". Hibari kemudian mendekatkan telinganya ke headphone yang seang dipakai oleh Tsuna. "saluran apa itu? Tidak bersuara.. kemarin malam waktu kau tidur malah suaranya seperti distorsi"

"HAAH?!". Be-benar kah?". Tsuna tersentak.

"Hn, memang kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa"

Hibari akhirnya hanya mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian mereka terus berjalan. Setelah itu ada bunyi handphone berdering. Yang tentu saja itu adalah milik Tsuna karna ngga mungkin dong Hibari bisa pegang HP. Bukan, bukan karna dia gaptek loh ya..

"Ah, Hpku… ya, Halo?". Tsuna berbicara kepada sang penelefon. Setelah itu Ia langsung kaget dan kemudian mematikan sambungan telefonnya. "ayo Hibari-san, kita harus bergegas menuju rumah sakit tempatmu dirawat!"

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?". Bantah Hibari.

"Ini tentang keadaan tubuhmu!"

.

.

.

"Lambat! Apa kau tidak tahu? Tubuh Hibari semakin lama semakin melemah?!". Bentak Reborn.

"Ma- maaf! Jadi? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?". Tanya Tsuna dengan nada khawatir.

"Entahlah..". Reborn memijat keningnya. "Aku tak tahu. Giannini, Spanner dan juga Shoichi pun tidak tahu."

"hn,". Hibari akhirnya ikut dalam pembicaraan. "tinggal menunggu saja kan?"

Setelah perkataan datar akan tetapi pahit itu, Hibari langsung akan keluar dari kamar tempat tubuhnya dirawat. Kemudian Tsuna yang akan menahannya dengan reflex memegang tangan Hibari. Naas, tangan Tsuna menembus tubuh Hibari.

"Ada atau tidak adanya aku pasti akan sama saja kan?". Suara Hibari serak. Setelah itu Hibari langsung pergi dari kamar itu.

"HIBARI-SAN!". Tsuna berteriak sambil menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh.

.

.

Hibari berjalan disekitar lorong rumah sakit. Ia tidak tahu arah tujuan. Hanya berjalan. Itu saja. sebenarnya Hibari tahu, cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan mati. Hanya saja, ia masih ingin hidup sedikit lebih lama lagi.

'Aku emosi dan mengatakan hal jahat pada herbivore itu.. aku payah..'. Batin Hibari agak menyesal.

"Hei, apa kau tahu kalau kita bisa observasi bintang jatuh lewat suara?!". Tanya seorang laki-laki terhadap temannya.

"iya! Di XX FM, saluran yang tak pernah terdengar apapun akan terdengar suara sesaat ketika bintang jatuh…". Kata temannya.

Hibari yang kebetulan tertarik untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka hanya memasang telinga. Lagipula itu sepertinya saluran yang sering didengarkan oleh Tsuna.

"Saat terdengar distorsi diradio. Tandanya sedang ada bintang jatuh lho!". Laki-laki itu menyambung kalimat temannya.

Hibari tersentak. Ia kemudian teringat saat Ia bersama Tsuna waktu itu.

"_Hei, Hibari-san, kata orang, jika kita melihat bintang jatuh lalu memohon, doa kita akan terkabul, lho.."._

"_Saat terdengar distorsi diradio. Tandanya sedang ada bintang jatuh lho!"_

Hibari kembali teringat apa yang dikatakan Tsuna dan pembicaraan orang lewat barusan. Ia kemudian menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya menjadi sedikit sayu.

'berarti headphone itu…. Yang selalu didengarkan oleh Tsunayoshi….'

.

.

"Herbivore..". Hibari saat ini berada diluar rumah sakit bersama Tsuna. "Ka-Kau mendengarkan suara bintang jatuh?!".

Tsuna terdiam sesaat kemudian berkata. "Sejak Hibari-san kecelakaan, aku tak pernah berhenti menyalahkan diriku sendiri… aku selalu takut akan pemikiran Hibari-san akan meninggal". Hibari tersentak. Kemudian Tsuna melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Karna.. aku menyukaimu, Hibari-san…"

Hibari kaget saat mendengar pernyataan Tsuna. Hibari kemudian melihat mata Tsuna. Hibari kemudian sedikit menundukkan wajahnya lalu menutup mata dan tersenyum.

'Heh, kupikira tak akan ada yang mengingatku meskipun aku meninggal.. tapi..'. Hibari memutuskan perkataan dalam hatinya dan kemudian menatap wajah Tsuna yang sudah menangis dalam diam. 'aku yang seperti ini pun bisa hidup dihati seseorang.'

Beberapa saat kemudian, Tsuna tersentak. "Hi-Hibari-san! Tubuhmu!". Tsuna tersentak karna tubuh Hibari semakin lama semakin pudar.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya, ya…". Kata Hibari. "lupakanlah aku.. karna Hidupmu masih panjang Tsunayoshi". Hibari tersenyum

"Tidak! Tidak akan kulupakan! Aku pasti tak akan melupakan Hibari-san!". Tsuna menatap Hibari dengan yakin sambil tersenyum.

Hibari lalu memegang wajah Tsuna dengan sebelah tangannya kemudian perlahan-lahan mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir Tsuna. Tsuna meresponnya dengan menutup matanya.

'padahal aku tidak bisa menyentuh apapun tapi wajah Tsunayoshi terasa hangat….'

PYAAASSSHHHHH. Setelah pertemuan bibir yang singkat itu, Hibari langsung menghilang. Tsuna menunduk sebentar kemudian menatap langit malam. Ia masih menangis dan bahkan kali ini lebih keras.

"HIBARI-SAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"

.

.

.

**END!**

***liat Kyuushirou bawa-bawa golok**

**Ngga, ngga jadi END! Ma-masih TBC! Iya, to be continue!**

**TO Be Continued!**

**Huahaha sebenernya maunya end-nya kayak yang diatas, tapi…. *lirik Kyuu-senpai ngga jadi xD **

**Oh iya, balasan review!**

**Guest : ahaha… kalau Tsuna yang ketabrak, ngga asik soalnya Hibari cenderung cuek :v makanya yang ketabrak Hibari aja :v lagian lebih seru *apanya!**

**Elixi: aduh… mati ngga ya? #pose mikir **

**Ahaha… semoga aja engga *ambigu maaf ya, soalnya masih lanjut, ini aja udah capek.. :v**

**.**

**Pokoknya, makasih banget bagi yang udah nyempetin baca fic dan bacotan Kai :v dan mungkin chapter yang ke4 adalah chapter trakhir!. Padahal, Kai maunya bikin oneshoot aja /oneshoot apaan?! Orang panjang banget!**

**Ahahaha… sekian dari Kai.. mohon untuk review m(_ _)m dan kasih kritik saran jika berkenan..**

**Salam peluk cium *tampar aja deh authornya!**

**Kai**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kai hadir lagi lho~~ ada yang kangen? /ngga ada! #pundung **

**Ahaha… ini chapter terakhir. Kai senang. Kan kasian kalay Hibari dan Tsuna terus-terusan galau~~ makasih buat Kyuu-senpai, Neo-san, Guest, Elixi, VandQ dan Hikacchi~ yang sudah mau baca fic Kai m(_ _)m **

**Daaannn doakan Kai lulus yaa! Abis gini Kai UNAS~ *jangan mau**

**Disclaimer : ya udah deh! Kai nyerah! Tuh KHR emang punya Amano Akira-san! Puas?! #plaakk**

**Warning: YAOI, OOC(of course), tidak menggunakan EYD yang dibenarkan (ketauan ga dengerin guru tuh), OOT, typos (Kai-chan ngarep ini ga ada), GAJE, abal-abal, dan laen-laen~ **

**Mohon untuk ga nge-flame… tapi kritik dan saran sangat Kai perlukan**~

.

.

.

**Enjoy~ **

.

.

**Chapter sebelumnya**

"Tidak! Tidak akan kulupakan! Aku pasti tak akan melupakan Hibari-san!". Tsuna menatap Hibari dengan yakin sambil tersenyum.

Hibari lalu memegang wajah Tsuna dengan sebelah tangannya kemudian perlahan-lahan mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir Tsuna. Tsuna meresponnya dengan menutup matanya.

'Padahal aku tidak bisa menyentuh apapun tapi wajah Tsunayoshi terasa hangat….'

PYAAASSSHHHHH. Setelah pertemuan bibir yang singkat itu, Hibari langsung menghilang. Tsuna menunduk sebentar kemudian menatap langit malam. Ia masih menangis dan bahkan kali ini lebih keras.

"HIBARI-SAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"

.

.

.

**~*HibaTsuna*~**

.

.

SYUUUUTTTTT. Saat Tsuna memandang langit, nampak sebuah bintang jatuh melintas. Tsuna yang melihat itu pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya.

'Tuhan, Dewa atau apapun itu! Kumohon! Hidupkanlah Hibari-san lagi!'. Tsuna berdoa dalam hati.

Tsuna tahu, walaupun ini konyol, akan tetapi ia ingin sedikit saja permohonan itu terkabul. Dia ingin setidaknya walaupun harapan itu tipis, dan hanya 0,001% setidaknya masih ada harapan. Ia ingin menggunakan kesempatan itu sebaik-baiknya.

"Hei, Hibari-san…". Tsuna berbicara sendiri sambil menatap langit."walaupun kita tak bisa bersama pada akhirnya… aku tetap senang… karna kamu adalah bagian dari hidupku.. ". Mata Tsuna berkaca-kaca.

"Idiot! Bukan saatnya untuk bersedih Dame-Tsuna!". Reborn –yang entah kenapa sudah berada disana-menatap tajam Tsuna dengan menyeringai.

"Reborn! Orang lagi sedih juga.. dibilang idiot.. hahaha". Tsuna memaksakan tawanya. Kemudian, tangannya segera di tarik oleh Reborn. "HIIEEE! Le-lepaskan! Kita memangnya mau kemana?"

"Diam dan ikut saja! aku akan membawamu ke tempat Hibari!". Terang Reborn yang terus menggeret Tsuna.

"Haha.. kau memintaku untuk melihatnya yang terakhir kali, bukan?"

"Tidak! Hibari, dia.. hidup kembali"

Pupil Tsuna melebar. Sesaat nafasnya terasa berhenti. "Bohong!". Walaupun berkata demikian, Tsuna langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

'Bohong…'

Tsuna terus berlari sampai hampir menabrak beberapa orang pasien dan juga suster. Tsuna juga tidak menggunakan lift –karna terlalu lama menunggu-. Ia langsung menggunakan tangga untuk sampai dikamar Hibari.

'Bohong!..'

BRAAAKK!. Dengan ngga woles, Tsuna mendobrak –karna ngga pantas disebut membuka- pintu tersebut. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Pupil matanya melebar tatkala melihat Hibari sedang mengelap tonfanya –yang entah darimana ia dapatkan- sambil duduk di kasur pasien.

"Hi.. Hibari-san…". Tsuna tidak percaya pada pengelihatannya.

"Heh, merindukanku, Herbivore?". Kata Hibari sambil menyeringai.

Wajah Tsuna memerah. Ia melangkah perlahan masuk kedalam kamar Hibari. TEP. Saat ini Tsuna sudah berada tepat di depan Hibari. Dengan tangan bergetar, Tsuna berusaha untuk menyentuh wajah Hibari. Hibari yang geregetan melihatnya langsung menarik kerah baju Tsuna.

"HIIIIEEE-mmh!". Tsuna tidak sempat menyelesaikan teriakan legendarisnya (?) karna sudah keburu dicium oleh Hibari.

'mencengkeram kerahku kemudian menciumku dengan kasar.. sama.. sekali tidak romantis!' batin Tsuna ditengah-tengan kegiatannya. 'namun.. dari sentuhannya tersampaikan perasaannya… jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.. sama sepertiku'

Bukan ciuman yang ganas memang, hanya saling menempelkan bibir saja. setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Hibari melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Hibari memandang mata Tsuna. Tsuna juga memandang mata Hibari. Blue Metalic bertemu caramel. Keren kan?

"Heh, jadi ini rasanya berciuman.. sekali lagi". Hibari kemudian menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Tsuna.

Dan Tsuna meresponnya dengan menutup matanya. Oh! Jangan tanyakan seberapa merahnya wajah Tsuna. Lalu Hibari melepaskan ciumannya. Lagi. Tsuna kemudian hanya memandang Hibari.

"Sekali lagi". Sebelum Tsuna sempat protes dengan apa yang dikatan Hibari, lagi-lagi Hibari menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Tsuna.

"Lagi". Ah, Hibari~ sepertinya kau ketagihan~~

"Sudah cukup!". Tsuna mendorong Hibari. Tidak keras memang, tapi cukup untuk sedikit menjauhkan wajah Hibari dengan wajahnya.

"Cukup, Hibari-san… kau terlalu bernafsu.. Huweeeee". Tsuna mewek.

"Puh.. ahahaha….". Hibari tertawa lepas meski tidak keras. Tsuna pertama kalinya melihat Hibari tertawa seperti itu. Yah mungkin bagi Hibari sendiri, ini pertama kalinya ia tertawa.

Tsuna kemudian mengambil duduk disebelah Hibari. "Kira-kira… apa yang akan terjadi disekolah jika murid-murid tahu kalu Hibari-san mencium seorang laki-laki ya? Ahaha..".

"Hn, kupikir akan banyak orang yang akan kukamikorosu. Menarik…". Hibari malah menyeringai. Dan Tsuna sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Imut". Kata Hibari ambigu.

"Eh? Apa yang imut?". Tsuna menoleh kekanan dan k ekiri mencari sesuatu yang dibilang Hibari imut.

"Kupikir kau imut".

"Hibari-san bohong!"

"Tidak. Kau imut"

"Ukhh… be-benarkah?". Wajah Tsuna memerah tatkala Hibari memandangnya. Akhirnya Hibari menolehkan wajahnya kesamping sambil menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. "Oii! Hibari-san memang bohong'kan?!"

"Tidak. Bukan.." Hibari masih terus mengarahkan pandangannya ke tembok. Ia malu sih.

"Lalu apa?! Katakan sejujur-".

"Aku suka kau,". Hibari langsung memotong perkataan Tsuna. "Aku ingin memelukmu"

"Su-sudah cukup! Jangan katakan lebih dari itu!". Tsuna makin blushing.

"Hn, katamu katakan yang sejujurnya, herbivore"

" I-itu terlalu jujur!"

Kemudian hening sesaat. "Jadi, Hibari-san.. eng.. ano.. itu…". Tsuna ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ya.. Kita resmi pacaran". Hibari yang sepertinya mengerti dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Tsuna langsung menjawab dengan cepat.

"Hei, Hibari-san, jadi… apa kau sekarang percaya dengan keajaiban bintang jatuh? Aku menghidupkanmu dengan bintang jatuh lho…"

"Tidak!" jawab Hibari tegas. "Tapi aku percaya padamu..". Hibari kemudian mencium pipi Tsuna.

"Dasar mesum!"

Pada saat yang sama ada sesosok manusia tengah menyeringai karena melihat adegan Hibari dan Tsuna yang ehem!romantisehem!. yang melihat, ohhh kalian harusnya sudah bisa menduganya. Yap! Dia adalah Reborn!.

"heh, muridku sudah besar rupanya". Kata Reborn menyeringai. Lagi.

.

.

.

**~*HibaTsuna*~**

**.**

**.**

"Juudaimeeee! Kata ibu anda, kemarin anda berada di rumah sakit, anda sakit?! Mananya?! Sekarang sudah sembuh?!". Gokudera menjejali Tsuna berbagai pertanyaan ngga pake titik koma.

"Bu-bukan aku yang sakit, Gokudera-kun,". Jawab Tsuna sweatdrop

Tsuna dan Gokudera saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah tercinta. Seharusnya ada Yamamoto. Tapi entah kenapa dia ngaret. Mungkin mereka bisa bertemu dengannya disekolah.

"Lalu siapa, Tsuna?". Tanya Yamamoto yang tiba-tiba nongol kayak hantu.

"Temeeee! Itukan harusnya kata-kataku!". Gokudera gondok.

"maa, maa, jadi, siapa yang sakit Tsuna?"

"I-itu…".

Tsuna menggantung kata-katanya saat ia tersadar bahwa ia dan teman-temannya sudah sampai didepan gerbang Nami-chuu. Lalu ia melihat Hibari bersandar di pintu gerbang sambil menyeringai.

"heh? Jadi siapa yang-". Yamamoto memutus perkataannya saat ia melihat Hibari. "lho, bukannya Hibari koma ya? Kok sekarang sudah masuk lagi?".

Tsuna yang tersadar dari kegiatannya menatap sang fuuki Iinchou pun langsung tertawa. "Ahahaha! Kekuatan bintang jatuh!". Tsuna kemudian berlari menuju gedung Nami-chuu

"Huh?". Yamamoto dan Gokudera langsung cengo bersamaan.

"Heh, dasar herbivore itu… kecil tapi berisik". Bisik Hibari sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

Aahh~ waktunya makan siang, waktu yang paling ditungu-tunggu oleh Tsuna. Oh! Kemana Tsuna?. Sang pemeran tiba-tiba saja hilang!. Uhhmm… spertinya yang merasa begitu tidak hanya Saya saja tetapi sang Storm Guardiannya juga begitu.

"Hei, Yakyuu-baka! Lihat Juudaime?". Tanya Gokudera.

"Eh? Ngga tuh? Ayo kita cari saja…". kata Yamamoto.

Cieee… itung-itung bisa berduaan nih yeee!

Modus detected! Modus detected~~~

"Yah, boleh deh! Ayo!". Entah apa yang bikin Gokudera tiba-tiba mau diajak sama sang sem-ehem! Teman.

Sesampainya disebuah ruang UKS, Gokudera menangkap suara Tsuna. Tapi, ketika akan masuk untuk menemui sang Juudaime tersayang, Gokudera dan Yamamoto mendengar suara aneh dari sang Juudaime sehingga memutuskan untuk menguping dulu.

"AHH! Hi-Hibari-sanhh enghh! Sa-sakit!". Ya, itulah suara aneh Tsuna.

"Hn, tahan herbivore.". ucap Hibari datar.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto makin tegang mendengarnya dari balik pintu UKS.

"Hi-Hibari-san.. sa-sakit.. hiks". Tsuna mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Kau harus rileks, Tsunayoshi..". kata Hibari menenangkan Tsuna sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya. "Kalau tidak akan semakin sakit.."

GLUP!. Gokudera dan Yamamoto menelan ludah bersamaan sambil berkeringat. Oh! Jangan lupa wajahnya juga merah. Ya! Dua-duanya~

"A-akan ugh!.. kuusahakan!". Kata Tsuna ditengah perjuangannya melawan rasa sakit.

"Hn, akan kugerakkan perlahan-lahan, kau harus rileks". Kemudian Hibari 'bergerak'.

"AAGGHHHH ITTAAAIII!". Jerit Tsuna.

BRAAAKKK!. Gokudera yang tak tahan mendengar sang boss 'disakiti' langsung mendobrak pintu UKS malang itu.

"JUUDAAAIIIMMMEEEEEE!". Teriak Gokudera ngalah-ngalahin Squalo.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

Tsuna cengo, Yamamoto nyengir, Gokudera mangap, Hibari datar. Posisinya, Tsuna lagi duduk di kasur UKS dan Hibari duduk dibawah sambil megang kaki Tsuna.

"Ju-Juudaime, a-apa yang Anda lakukan bersama Hi-Hibari?". Tanya Gokudera minta kepastian.

"U-uhmm… itu.. tadi aku jatuh, terus kakiku keseleo dan Hibari-san menolongku untuk membetulkan kakiku yang keseleo…". Jelas Tsuna.

"Oohhh! Gituuu…". Gokudera dan Yamamoto mangap bareng.

"Ahaha! Tsuna! Aku kira kau sedang melakukan-EMMPPHHH!". Yamamoto tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya karna teranjur di bekep sama Gokudera.

"Yakyuu-baka! Jangan mengatakan yang aneh-aneh didepan Juudaime! Ini cukup jadi rahasia kita berdua!". Gokudera berbisik ditelinga Yamamoto.

"Heh, kalian pikir, kami sedang melakukan hal 'itu'?". Kata Hibari.

"Eng-engga kok!..". gokudera salting.

"Eh? Hal apa Hibari-san?". Tsuna beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Eh, udah ngga sakit lho, arigatou Hibari-san!". Tsuna angelic smile

"Hn,". Jawab Hibari singkat. Kenapa singkat? Kalau ngga gitu dia bisa-bisa kena anemia.

"Jadi, apa yang dimaksud dengan 'itu'?". Tsuna kembali ke topic.

"A-ahaha… bukan apa-apa kok Juudaime!". Jawab Gokudera sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Kalian terlalu ramai, Kamikorosu!". Hibari yang bête langsung mengeluarkan kata-kata legendarisnya.

Setelah itu, Yamamoto menarik Gokudera dengan alasan menghindari amukan sang Fuuki-Iinchou. Halah! Padahal modus tuh!.

"Hibari-"

"Kyoya…". Hibari memotong perkataan Tsuna. "Panggil saja Kyoya, Tsunayoshi.."

"I-iya! Kyo-Kyoya-kun". Tsuna blushing sendiri.

.

.

.

**~*HibaTsuna*~**

.

.

.

Tes. Tes.. DDRRRSSSSS…. Terdengar suara hujan. Ahh… buruk. Pulang sekolah tapi malah hujan. Tsuna sweatdrop lihat hujan. Kenapa? Karna tadi 2 jam sebelum pulang, sang langit masih terang benderang.

"De-dewa hujan… janganlah Anda mengalami mood swing seperti Hibari-san..". Tsuna mewek.

"Hn,". Tiba-tiba saja Hibari sudah berada di samping Tsuna sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Hi-hiiieee!". Tsuna terlonjak kaget.

"Ayo pulang, aku sudah bawa payung.". Terang Hibari sambil membuka payungnya. Tsuna hanya mengangguk.

"Lihat! Hibari-senpai pulang bersama Dame-Tsuna!". Teriak seorang siswi blonde sambil fangirling-an.

"WAAWW~". Ada yang sampai mimisan.

Tapi itu tak berlanjut lama karna Hibari sudah mendeathglare mereka dengan tatapan legendarisnya yang bahkan bisa bikin Leon peliharaan si Reborn merinding. Yang kena deathglare langsung pura-pura pingsan, bahkan ada yang pingsan beneran.

"Hn, ayo…". Hibari mengulurkan tangannya.

"YA!". Jawab Tsuna semangat. Yahhh.. hujan tidak buruk kan Tsuna?

.

.

.

END!

YAAAIII end! Makasih yang udah mao baca!

Kai senang! Jgn lupa review yaa~~

KAI


End file.
